The Spider's Web
by Mavican
Summary: Sesshomaru/Kagome/All of his life, Naraku longed for Kikyo. After her death, he is willing to settle for, what he believes to be, the next best thing. He kidnaps Kagome and defiles her, and she ultimately learns that Spider's weave intricate webs. Fortunately, someone unexpected saves her.


The Spider's Web, Chapter 1

Just as Kikyo, Kagome had no interest in him. Her heart was also taken by the half-breed Inuyasha however, unlike Kikyo, she didn't have the power to purify him.

She was perfect.

He'd live the life he always intended, mated to Kikyo, even if it was her reincarnation. The Sacred Jewel was complete and in his grasp. No one could stop him and he couldn't be destroyed, not by normal means. He'd have the girl, all of her, no matter the cost.

Naraku swore to himself.

Taking her was easy. He merely waited until the moment she came home. He knew of her frequent visits down the well that lead to another realm. He'd been stalking her for months, watching, waiting, simply trying to find the right opportunity. He had his chance when the demon slayer Sango sought Inuyasha and Miroku's aid in killing a particular demon. So far, it proved to be beyond the exterminator's control.

No matter, he couldn't waste such an opportunity. He waited nearly half a day, ensuring that their scents were no longer in the vicinity.

He'd slip in and out unnoticed, and the girl's disappearance would simply be unsolved, the way he preferred it.

"Oh, man..." Kagome's arms hugged one side of the wooden well as she moved to pull herself out. She was just arriving from a week's stay in her Era. It was time for a little break, she decided. So far, they weren't making any progress in collecting the Sacred Jewel, and she was weary from chasing demons all over the country side. Her friends agreed that it was time for a little break, and they too decided to take it easy, at least for a couple of days anyway.

Had she known who was waiting for her, Kagome wouldn't have dared to come back.

She looked just like Kikyo, even moved like Kikyo. His primal, crimson orbs observed her beyond the shadow of the trees. She was far more innocent than the dead priestess, virtually untouched by any man, so far as he could smell. He was drawn to her and he couldn't stop himself.

He was never able to.

Onigumo's heart still loved and yearned for Kikyo. It's each and every beat longed for her, so much so that the Spider couldn't ignore it. He had to fulfil his desires for her. It was the consequence of being bred of mortals and allowing demons to devour his soul. He was torn, torn between his demonic heritage and love.

Before he knew it, he was pacing for her, each movement calculated and mechanic. He wasn't himself when he was like this.

He damned his human heart, and the human bitch it was born from.

He hated his mortal blood.

The Sacred Shards. Kagome didn't realize it when she was exiting the well, but she sensed them, a lot of them. It only meant one thing.

Naraku.

He was around, somewhere.

She could feel it.

Her lips pursed before she took a glance over her shoulder.

In that moment, she found his towering form looming over her, his crimson eyes devouring her entire body as he gazed at her with a certain intensity.

Her blood froze in her veins.

Before she could even gasp, blackness covered her vision. Her entire body became limp, languid, and most of all, heavy. She couldn't even stand.

It was his miasma.

Naraku would have as he desired, one way or another, whether she bent to his will or not. She truly had no other choice. He carried her in his arms, pacing down one of the many outside halls that streaked his castle. He was prepared for her visit, far more prepared that she'd ever realize. Kidnapped villagers served him- keeping order of his castle. He had cooks, maids, guards, and slaves.

Every one of her needs would be met, alongside their child's.

Out of all of his incarnations, Kanna and Kagura remained alive. Kanna was the only one useful to him since Kagura spent her days chained in his dungeon-cellar. He couldn't trust her to keep her loyalty, and he planned to kill her, eventually, but he also enjoyed torturing her for her many betrayals.

It reminded him that he built an empire on his own and that he was to never trust anyone. Trust wasn't a luxury he could afford. Originally, his eyes were upon the Sacred Jewel, and it was easy to collect the fragmented pieces- almost too easy. Bu it wouldn't grant his one wish.

He merely wished for Kikyo to return to the world of the living and love him.

It was all that his damned heart wanted, all Onigumo's wretched soul wanted. But, the Jewel wouldn't grant that wish.

No. He was forced to obtain a version of Kikyo- obtaining her shell and not her soul, by stealing Kagome.

"Mmh…" A soft moan left Kagome's lips as she stirred. She felt as though she was being held under water, her reality faint and distant, her body numb, her vision fogged, and her ears ringing.

Abruptly, it all went away once the burning image of Naraku at the well entered her mind. She sat straight up, or at least tried to. Her hands were bound to something, bound by the purple obi Naraku usually wore. She recognized it anywhere.

She was in a quaint room, lying on her back, everything intact, as it seemed. She wasn't dead yet and she wasn't harmed at all. Her eyes darted frantically around the room, only to land on him, the Spider, seated next to her at the very edge of the bed. She withdrew quickly, glaring at him, her brows narrowed, "Where am I?!" All the while, she yanked and yanked at the silk fabric of the belt as she tried to free herself.

Naraku figured she'd be upset upon arriving. A dark smirk traced its way onto his handsome features. He spoke, his voice low, carrying with it the fact that he was the epitome if sinister, "…You even sound like her."

The more she struggled, the more tired she was getting, but she had to escape, she had to. She had had her share of being kidnapped, but she never ended up on anyone's bed- let alone Naraku's. Something wasn't right. This was wrong. She didn't want to be a part of whatever he was planning.

He was a cold-hearted, evil bastard. He pit lovers against one another, caused a boy to kill his entire family and clan, cursed an entire generation of monks to suffer the fate of the wind tunnel, and was the cause of the deaths of hundreds. He was the lowest of the low, born from lust and the desires of a mere bandit.

The Spider's clawed hand reached out, his palm resting on her shin. However, he soon traced every inch of her slender leg, doing so until his hand vanished underneath her skirt, "You even feel like her." It pleased him. He had done well, better than he could ever hope. Her skin was so warm- so pure…and his. She was his to have and do with as he wanted.

Kagome recoiled against the head of the bed almost violently, her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes were large, nearly the size of saucers, "Don't touch me!" She wasn't even sure what he was going on about, but as far as she was concerned, he was a total creep, nothing more. Her heart was beating in her chest so loud that she didn't even hear the sound of the bed creaking as he made his way on top of it.

What she hated most of all was the sinister and sick smirk on his face, like he knew of something that she didn't.

Like he was in on some sort of secret.

He was going to mate with her, plain and simple, since she had to bear his seed. It was the only way of ensuring that she fell in love with him. In his sick and twisted perception of things, only being pupped would soften her walls. She'd fall for him, in due time, once she realized just how willing he was to protect her and his seed, he was certain of it.

A sharp gasp left her lips once he closed the distance between them, one of his hands lifting to her face. The back of his fingers brushed over her cheek, but she shrugged him off, glaring heatedly, "I told you not to touc-!" Her words were immediately muffled by his hand around her throat.

A snarl ripped from his mouth, his lips peeling back to reveal every one of his fangs. He forced her down onto the bed, keeping his hand clasped around her windpipe as she began to sputter, jerking wildly against her restraints.

She couldn't breathe, and the world was blackening at the corners of her eyes. She felt like her heart was going to burst out of her ribcage. Fear engulfed her body, only enticing him further.

She felt like she was going to throw up.

The moment his grasp left her throat, it was replaced by the feeling of his lips against her own- hot and caressing as he filled and tasted her mouth.

She couldn't even catch her breath.

She bit down on the invasive tongue as hard as she could, and just as she wanted, he recoiled, hissing. Her relief was short lived. His fist slammed into the center of her face, hard, hard enough to stun her. The room began to spin all at once, tears finding their way down her cheeks.

She felt absent from her body.

He was kissing her again, but it barely registered. He bruised her lips, sucking and biting them until they were red and swollen. His aim lowered as he traced her jawline with subtle kisses.

Kagome shuddered, closing her eyes tightly, "Stop it!" She screamed, feeling him press his hips in between her thighs.

Her fear was so raw in the air, thick, and he relished every moment of it. He wanted to have her innocence. He wanted to taint it with his own malice until sweet calls of bliss left her soft lips. He wanted her body to betray her. He adored the thought of her heart and mind harboring hate for him while her body yearned for more of him.

It was the ultimate victory.

His tongue trailed down her collarbone, lapping almost tenderly at the flesh- doing so even as he guided one of the pink buds of her mounds into his mouth.

Soft sobs were on her lips, her chest tightening as she continued to struggle underneath him. Her desperate cries for stop were no more and were only breathes pleads of whispers. She couldn't stop him, she couldn't.

He bit her wherever his lips could reach, her breast, her navel, her abdomen- even the inside of her thighs.

Kagome couldn't help quivering, never once opening her eyes as she attempted to will this bad and terrible dream away.

"Give in to me…No one is coming for you." He whispered, his voice husky as his lips fell against her own again.

She was too afraid to bite him again. She'd never touch anyone like this before.

She and Inuyasha shared few kisses, and his boyish charm always made it easy, but this…Naraku…he was a man. An incredible heat radiated off of him as he suffocated her in his masculine scent. Her slender frame was surrounded by his much larger one. She could feel every muscle he had move underneath his skin.

She didn't even realize it, but the bonds holding her hands were severed. It was a little too late however. She was already completely naked underneath him, her thighs parted by his hips. Her nails dug into his back sinking in and clawing downwards as he continued to grant her pleasure by setting her skin ablaze.

She was far too weak to push him away.

She was submitting to him, he could see it. No matter how hard she was trying to resist, the new allure of his touches were getting to her. That, and the particular poisonous miasma he doused her with helped…loosen her up. She could beat the lust that was assaulting her senses with.

Abruptly, her scream filled the room. He buried his manhood deep into her walls, pressing until the girl's back was arched erotically off of the bed.

She felt absolutely exquisite- the way she quivered and clamped down around him, the way her pleads for him to stop slipped into the room.

He didn't want to miss a moment of it.

His fingers tangled in the black strands of her hair as he wrenched her head back.

Her sobs were growing then, all of them swallowed by sharp screams as he continued to move in and out of her. Blood filled the space between her thighs, staining the sheets. Her nails pressed into his arm, clawing and hitting at him, whatever she could do, but he simply pinned her arms down against the bed, forcing her to feel every inch of him.

Naraku growled, the sound resonating low in his chest. His head lowered, his tongue gathering each and every water droplet that slipped down her cheeks. In the heat of it all, he shushed her, nuzzling her cheek affectionately, almost as if he was assuring her that everything was going to be alright.

He could see her face contorting and twisting in pleasure, her body trembling with each thrust. Her belly pooled with heat, the feeling surging over her entire body, almost as if pressure was building. Her pants came to a halt, a soft and sweet moan exiting her lips, the sound followed by a sharp gasp. She reached her climax. She felt vulnerable all at once, tensing up until she fell into his arms limp and languid.

She couldn't describe the feeling she experienced, but her soft whimpers were only present, even as his breathing grew hitched. She felt his hot, sticky seed fill her cavern, almost as if he was marking her. He continued to press in and out of her quivering body, doing so until every bit of his seed filled her completely.

His deep, guttural groans filled her ears, yet he silenced the sound, soon sinking his teeth into the junction of her shoulder.

What little strength she had left was ripped from her as she fought to tear away from him with a screech.

The Spider apologetically lapped at the twin puncture wounds, doing so until she stilled in his grasp. He forced her against his chest, nuzzling his nose against the nape of her neck as he remained inside of her.

His first step was complete.


End file.
